I'm Not Supposed to Love You
by heyyonita
Summary: Hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi cinta tak perlu selalu bersama kan? aku rela hancur, asal kau bahagia. Broken onesided/Homin. Yunjae. Mpreg.. Just read and react. Ini bener bener chapter End
1. Chapter 1

A HoMin fic.

angst for sure

a little lemom

AU

inspired from chrisye ft ungu 's song -cinta yang lain-

I put the lyric here with some modifications :)

All in changmin's pov

cekdisot

_Janganlah pernah kau harapkan aku_

_Untuk dapat mencintai dirimu_

_Coba renungkan dalam hati kita_

_Perpisahanlah yang mungkin terbaik_

''Hyung...'' panggilku pada namja tampan didepanku

''Wae , Min?'' jawabnya sambil mengangkat daguku yang sedari dari tertunduk

''Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang hyung, Jae hyung dan anakmu pasti sudah menunggu...'' ucapku lirih sambil tersenyum lemah

''Wae Min? aku masih ingin disini. Kau masih sakit kan?''

''Aniyo hyung. Gwaenchana... Pergilah''

''Baiklah Min. Istirahatlah...'' pasrahnya, kemudian mengecup dahiku dan bergegas pergi.

Dia... Sosok yang sangat kucintai. Sungguh kah aku pantas mengucapkannya?

Haha, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku Changmin. Shim Changmin. Umur 24 tahun. Sebatang kara, menopang hidup dengan bekerja menjadi asisten pribadi Jung Yunho dikantornya. Sudah sekitar satu tahun aku bekerja padanya.

Namja itu, ya Jung Yunho. Namja yang sudah aku anggap sebagai hyung kandungku sendiri. Namun tanpa sadar telah menebar serum cinta dihatiku. Tentu saja aku senang. Hanya saja, aku merasa ini sangat sangat salah.

Betapa tidak, saat ini dia telah memiliki seorang 'istri' yang sangaaaaat sempurna, dan seorang bayi lelaki mungil yang begitu tampan.

Dari awal ini memang salahku. Aku yang menyerahkan diriku meskipun aku tau pada akhirnya akan kalah bahkan sebelum bertanding

#flashback on#

''Hyung, ini dokumen yang harus ka...'' dokumen yang kubawa sekejap terjatuh. Kata - kataku tertelan begitu aku melihat ruangan kantornya begitu berantakan seperti habis dilanda badai

''Diam disitu Min!'' gertaknya. Aku tak bereaksi. Aku diam bukan karena patuh, tapi lebih karena terkejut. Jarang Yunho hyung diserang tantrum begini.

Tanpa aba - aba Yunho hyung langsung menerkamku. Membuatku terjengkang dan terkapar dikarpet dengan dia menindihku.

Dapat kulihat kemarahan yang maha dahsyat berkilat dimatanya.

Hal yang tak pernah aku berani pikirkan pun terjadi.

Chu~

Dia menciumku, melumat lebih tepatnya. Dia sangat kasar.

Dengan cepat tangannya melucuti bajuku. Aku mati - matian menahan air mata.

Aku akui aku sangat menginginkan ini. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Dia memperkosaku. Tanganku diikat dengan dasinya. Dia memasukkan juniornya ke holeku dengan sangat kasar hingga holeku berdarah. Namun aku masih bisa menahan air mata. Dihujam - hujamkan juniornya berulang kali. Sangat kencang. Anusku terasa sobek. Banyak sekali cairan mengalir. Kurasa itu darahku. Sama sekali aku tak merasa sakit, sebab sakit itu tidak ada apa - apanya dengan rasa sakit dihatiku ini.

Ditengah - tengah acaranya memperkosaku, dia bergumam.

''Jae, harusnya kau tak selingkuh dengan namja Park itu''

Thrust... thrust... thrust...

''uuuuuurrrgghhh'' aku melenguh kesakitan

''Kau tau aku tak bisa lepas darimu. Seberapapun...'' lanjutnya

Thrust... thrust...

''...Marahnya aku, pasti akan memaafkanmu...''

Thrust... thrust... thrust...

''saaaakiiiiit'' air mataku pun tak terbendung lagi. Betapa sakitnya aku saat dia bergumam seperti itu. Bahkan disaat seperti ini dia tak bisa menganggap Jae hyung salah. Sama sekali tak berniat mengacuhkan Jae hyung.

Sakit sekali hati ini. Tapi siapa aku?. Itulah yang selalu ada dipikiranku. Aku pasrah dan melemah. Aku biarkan dia menjamah tubuhku sesukanya. Kurasa dia butuh pelampiasan. Biarkan aku menjadi pelampiasannya kali ini.

Thrust... Thrust... thrust...

''Aaaaaaahhhhh boojaeeeee'' bahkan saat klimakspun...

Dia segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari holeku dan bergegas berpakaian. Sekalipun dia tak pernah menatapku semenjak itu.

hingga suatu hari dia mendatangku yang sedang menyiapkan kopi dan kembali menggagahiku. Jauh lebih lembut dari ini. Kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi skakmatku

''Saranghae Min-ah''

Aku begitu bahagia. Walaupun aku sadar kata - kata itu tidak terlukis dimatanya. Apalagi tersemat dihatinya. Aku membutakan perasaanku tentang itu. Yang aku pikirkan bahwa aku bahagia saat ini.

Hari itupun, kesalahan kami dimulai. Dia lebih sering menggagahiku. Dia sering mengunjungiku diapartemen sederhanaku. Hanya untuk mereguk kenikmatan kemudian meninggalkanku.

Hatiku bahagia, sekaligus sakit. Hingga suatu hari ketika sedang berada dikantor aku pingsan...

#flashback off#

Itulah mengapa beberapa pagi ini hyung selalu berada dirumahku. Dia bilang sudah minta ijin ke Jae hyung ingin merawatku. Bahkan Jae hyung selalu membekalinya makanan agar disampaikan padaku.

Bahkan Jae hyung baik sekali padaku. Memang setelah kejadian pemerkosaan itu, mereka berbaikan. Dan bahkan jadi semakin mesra.

Aku makin merasa tak pantas.

Selepas Yunho hyung pergi. Aku segera menuju kamar mandi. Disana aku melakukan test urine dengan beberapa test pack yang aku beli diam - diam.

Deg deg deg...

... Hasilnya positif. Air mataku mengalir. Ini sesuatu yang jauh dari harapanku. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah terjadi. Aku mulai berpikir keras untuk kedepanku dan Yunho hyung

''Min... Minnie-ah, aku bawa sarapan, cepat bangun dan makan.'' teriak hyung. Dia kuberi kunci apartemen. Makanya bisa seenaknya masuk.

''Ne hyung.'' jawabku (pura - pura) semangat.

Kulahap sarapanku hingga habis

Kemudian hening melanda...

_Lupakan aku, jangan pernah kau harapkan cinta yang indah dariku..._

_Lupakan aku... Kau punya cinta lain yang tak bisa untuk kau tinggalkan..._

''Hyung...'' panggilku

Dia mendongak dari kegiatannya membaca koran

''Ne chagy...'' deeeeg, lagi lagi panggilan mesranya hampir menggagalkan niatku

Changminnn, sadarlah ini bukan saatnya untuk terlena...

''Cukup sampai disini hyung...''

''Apa maksudmu, Min?'' jawabnya serius

''Kita tak bisa bersama lagi. Aku menolak hyung. Istrimu membutuhkanmu lebih dari aku yang bukan siapa - siapa ini...''

Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tahu. Tak sedetikpun aku ada dipikirannya. Apalagi hatinya. Aku sadar, semua ini dia lakukan hanya karena dia merasa bersalah atas peristiwa pemerkosaannya itu.

''Aku tahu hyung, kau sangat mencintai Jae hyung dan anakmu. Aku ini bukan siapa - siapa hyung. Pergilah...'' ujarku sekuat hati menahan agar suaraku tidak terdengar menyedihkan.

''Tapi ... Min...'' dia berusaha menyangkal. Walau tak sepenuh hati. Bahkan tak sampai separuh hati

''Sudahlah hyung. Pergilah. Aku tak akan berubah hanya karena ini hyung. Dari awal ini hanya sebuah kesalahan...'' aku masih menunduk

''Baiklah Min, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku'' dia meraupku dalam pelukan hangatnya... Bagiku ini sungguh hangat. Mungkin bukan yang terhangat untuknya.

Aku manfaatkan saat ini sebaik mungkin. Hyung, ini pelukan terakhirmu untukku. Aegya... Rasakan pelukan pertama sekaligus terakhir appamu nak, maafkan umma. Umma tak bermaksud untuk memisahkan kalian. Tapi ini yang terbaik untuk kita...

Beberapa menit kami berpelukan , akhirnya kami saling melepaskan diri. Aku berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin.

''Pergilah hyung...''

''Ne... Min. Besok aku akan kembali lagi. Kita tetap teman kan?''

''Iya hyung. Kita tetap teman...'' sahutku.

Dia kemudian tersenyum. Aku membalasnya lalu mengantarkannya ke mobil. Kulambaikan tanganku saat kulihat dia menjauh menuju rumahnya.

Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata...

Aegya, maaf kan Umma. Tapi umma tak berdaya... Umma bukan siapa - siapa dari awal...

Lalu aku kembali kedalam. Berganti pakaian dan segera membereskan koper berisi baju yang sudah kusiapkan kemarin. Kusembunyikan koper ini dilemari tadi. Supaya dia tidak tahu.

Aku berjalan keluar apartemen. Aku menuju lantai pemilik apartemen dan mengembalikan kunci bekas apartemenku.

Setelah itu aku pergi. Kuseret koperku yang hanya berisi bajuku. Aku meninggalkan semua barang lain disini karena hanya akan mengingatkanku padanya. Aku berpesan pada ahjuma pemilik apartemen apabila lelaki Jung Yunho datang mencariku, segera minta saja kunci apartemenku yang satunya. Jika dia bertanya tentangku. Jangan beritahu perihal kepergianku ini.

Aku hanya ingin hidup damai bersama aegyaku tanpa rasa bersalah. Biarkan aku tetap mencintai Yunho hyung dalam hati. Karena mustahil untukku melupakan dia untuk selamanya...

_Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau pun akan mengerti... Bahwa cinta memang tak mesti harus bersama_

Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae hyung...

Fin

Oh gosh entahlah kenapa dapet plot begini. Maaf kalau terlalu pasaran

hope you all enjoy it.

:) tebar kecup MiMi ge :*****


	2. Chapter 2

Readerdeuuuuul, ini sequelnya homin, tapi maaf masih sad and nggantung ending.

Lagi dapet moodnya buat sad ending melulu sih. Mianhae ya readerdeullll

.

.

.

Sequel I'm not suppossed to love you, hyung

.

.

.

Huuuuuuuhhhh, ini sudah bulan ke sembilan aku mengandung buah cintaku dan Yunho-ku. Ah, bukan, maksudku Yunho-ssi. Aegyaku mungkin akan lahir seminggu lagi. Aku sudah tak sabar menantinya. Pasti dia akan selucu dan seimut aku. Hihihi

Aaaah, halo lagi. Ini aku, Shim Changmin. Namja, sudah hampir 25 tahun dan sedang hamil sembilan bulan. Aku merasa damai tinggal disini. Disebuah kota kecil dipinggiran Seoul. Aku akhirnya memutuskan tinggal disini setelah kejadian sembilan bulan lalu.

Setidaknya aku bisa sembunyi dari mereka disini.

Kruyuuuuuk

''Aaaaah, aegyanya umma lapar lagi, kita liat dulu apa yang ada didapur ya sayang''

Ternyata persediaan makananku sudah habis. Sepertinya aku harus belanja lagi. Tapi setelah kuingat aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi untuk belanja, tapi kurasa untuk se-cup ramen cukup. Ya sudah, aegya maafkan umma ya. Lagi - lagi umma memberimu makanan tidak bergizi.

Beberapa bulan ini aku mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Tapi ternyata susah, apalagi dengan kondisiku yang sedang hamil. Aku hanya bisa bekerja menjadi kasir ditoko kelontong dengan gaji yang sangat pas - pasan. Beda dengan waktu aku menjadi sekertaris Yunho-ssi dulu. Eh jangan ingatkan. Dengan gaji yang tak banyak itu, sebagian aku tabung untuk persiapan kelahiran aegya, sebagian untuk membayar uang kos dan sisanya (yang sedikit) aku gunakan untuk makan. Seringkali aku makan makanan seadanya. Aku merasa malu dengan aegya, aku tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuknya...

''Maafkan umma aegya... Baru ini yang bisa umma berikan... Umma janji setelah kau lahir, umma akan berikan semua yang terbaik yang bisa umma usahakan...'' lagi lagi aku bermonolog dengan aegyaku yang sangat baik ini... Aku menangis, aku merasa gagal sebagai calon umma. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada aegya karena dia sangat mengerti aku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah ngidam. Aegya tau sekali keadaan finansial ummanya. Dia juga tidak rewel selama ini. Hanya saja ada satu keinginanku yang sangat tidak bisa aku wujudkan...

Aku ingin ditemani Yunho-ssi. Bukannya apa - apa. Tapi kurasa semua orang hamil pasti ingin selalu dekat dengan pasangannya (harus kusebut apa Yunho-ssi itu?)

Terkadang aku menangis sendiri di apartemenku yang kecil ini. Menyedihkan bukan. Aku selalu memikirkan appa dari aegyaku ini. Aku bodoh sekali, memikirkan Yunho-ssi. Dia pasti sudah melupakanku sekarang.

Aah lupakan, sekarang aku harus beli ramen dulu, kasihan aegya kalo aku bermonolog terus, benarkan chingudeul?

.

.

.

Segera aku memakai mantel dan melangkahkan kakiku ke minimarket terdekat.

Aku ke rak ramen dan langsung mengambil satu cup. Ku bayar lalu aku menyeduh ramenku dimeja depan pinggir kaca.

Suap demi suap aku telan ramenku. Pedih sekali hatiku. Hanya bisa memberi aegya ramen. Sekali lagi umma minta maaf, maaf sekali.

5 menit kemudian aku selesai makan. Aku hendak keluar minimarket ketika merasakan kontraksi kuat diperutku.

''Aaaaaargggggggghh sakiiiiiiiiiiitttt'' teriakku yang mengagetkan kasir. Disini hanya kami berdua

'YA TUHAN TUAAAANNN, KETUBAN ANDA PECAAAAH'' kasir yang kuketahui bernama kibum itu panik. Kemudian dia berlari keluar dan menyetop sembarang mobil

kulihat seseorang berjas hitam keluar dan mencoba mendengar penjelasannya

kemudian dia dan tuan itu tergopoh menghampiriku yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena sakit yang luar biasa

''Changminnie...'' kata - kata tuan itu tertelan oleh kegelapan begitu saja.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan sakit yang luar biasa diperutku. Terasa disobek. Setelah kuraba ternyata sudah mengempes.

''Aegyaku...'' teriakku sambil meraba - raba perutku

''Changmin-ssi bayi anda ada di ruang bayi, sehat dan tampan. Anda jangan khawatir. Anda melahirkan secara caesar lima jam yang lalu'' jawab seorang suster kepadaku

huuuuh lega sekali aku. Ternyata sekarang aku sudah benar - benar menjadi umma. Rasanya bahagia sekali.

''Eeem, anoo, sus, boleh saya melihat baby saya?'' tanyaku

''Tentu saja, sebentar saya akan keruang bayi'' suster itupun berlalu dari hadapanku

tak berapa lama suster itu datang dengan bayiku. Setelah menyerahkan bayiku, dia beranjak meninggalkanku.

Aku menggendong bayiku untuk pertama kali, bahagianya :')

''Sayang, kau lucu sekali...'' kukecup pipi gembilnya berulang kali

Aku menggendongnya hingga dia teridur lagi. Lalu kupanggil suster untuk menidurkannya diruang bayi.

Aku penasaran dengan tuan yang mengantarkanku kesini. Dan ketika suster itu kembali keruanganku untuk memeriksa jahitan diperutku akupun bertanya padanya

''Kalo boleh tahu, apa suster tahu tuan yang membawaku kesini?''

''Oh, tuan jung, dia baru saja pulang lima menit sebelum anda bangun Changmin-ssi. Katanya dia ada urusan penting''

deeeeg

Tuhan, kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku...

''Oh'' hanya itu kata yang bisa aku lontarkan.

Otakku mulai bekerja, jangan sampai dia menghampiriku disini saat aku sadar. Aku harus segera pergi. Iya, besok aku akan pergi. Tak peduli dengan lukaku. Aku harus pergi.

.

.

.

Kurasa semalam aku ketiduran, buktinya saja aku sudah merasa diterjang sinar matahari saat ini. Segera saja ku buka mataku. Tapi apa yang kudapat pagi ini.

Kulihat sosok itu, yang menghantuiku setiap malam, yang berusaha aku enyahkan eksistensinya dihatiku. Berdiri gagah disitu bersama istri dan anaknya.

Seketika tubuhku kaku, lidahku beku. Aku gugup, aku... Kulihat jae-hyung menggenggam jemari Yunho-ssi dan begitu sebaliknya. Erat sekali

Aku berusaha membuang rasa sakit ini. Tidak, tidak seharusnya aku merasa sakit. Siapa aku? tidak, aku tidak pantas...

''Min, kemana saja selama ini'' suara bass nya berdengung ditelingaku

''...''

''Jawab Min... Aku mencarimu selama ini...''

''...'' Ya Tuhan, aku harus menjawab apa?

''Boo, kau tunggulah diluar, aku ingin bicara dengannya...'' ucapnya dingin, dia menatapku tajam dengan mata elangnya. Kulihat jae-hyung mengangguk. Yunho-ssi menarik tangannya lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Aku tutup mataku... Tanganku mengenggam selimut erat. Berusaha menahan rasa nyeri akibat adegan mesra mereka.

Setelah kudengar pintu tertutup perlahan, aku buka kembali mataku. Kutemukan dia menatapku tajam. Masih sama seperti dulu...

''Kemana saja kau Min?'' dia mendekat

''Untuk apa bertanya Yunho-ssi, kita sudah punya hidup masing - masing''

greeep, tangannya melingkar ditubuhku

sejenak aku merasakan hangat. Tapi aku segera sadar. Kulepaskan pelukannya.

''Jangan lakukan ini Yunho-ssi, istrimu diluar...''

''Kenapa kau begini Min? Kau bilang kita tetap teman bukan? Kenapa kau begini?''

''Apa yang kau harapkan Yunho-ssi? Memang seharusnya begini sejak awal kan? Aku merasa nyaman dengan yang sekarang ini. Jadi jangan ungkit yang dulu lagi...''

''Tapi Min, kau bilang kita akan tetap berteman kan?'' ucapnya bergetar

Tahan Min, kau harus tegar...

''Entahlah Yunho-ssi, aku lupa. Lupakan saja kejadian yang dulu''

''Dia anakku kan min?''

Deg, pria ini selalu mengejutkanku dengan statementnya

''...''

''Anakku kan Min?''

''Iya Yunho-ssi, tapi jangan khawatir, dia akan kurawat dengan baik. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Aku ingin istirahat''

Aku segera menyembunyikan badanku kebawah selimut.

Sreeet, dia menyingkap selimutku dan menarikku duduk.

Chu...

dia menciumku. Mataku terbelalak. Tapi segera kupejamkan. Tak kupungkiri aku merindukan ini. Tapi, jaejoong-hyung yang sedang menunggunya membuatku tersadar kembali. Kudorong dia keras - keras

''Hentikan ini Yunho-ssi. Jangan begini. Aku tersinggung. Keluarlah sekarang sebelum kupanggil suster.''

Dia berlalu, sekali lagi dia pergi dari hadapanku.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, aku ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Walaupun bekas lukaku masih sakit luar biasa, tapi aku lebih khawatir kalau Yunho-ssi datang lagi.

Aku pergi ke bagian administrasi, alangkah kagetnya aku, semuanya sudah diurus oleh Jung Yunho. Lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti mengejutkanku.

Segera aku urus barang - barangku dan bayi lelakiku yang kuberi nama Shim Minho. Biarlah dia memakai namaku. Aku tidak ingin mengingat appanya lagi...

Perlahan aku keluar dari kamar rumah sakit dengan tertatih sembari menggendong Minho. Setelah sebelumnya aku tinggalkan sepucuk surat untuk Yunho-ssi.

Aku melangkah menuju apartemen kecilku yang sepi. Tapi, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi. Sepiku kali ini akan diobati oleh Minho-ku... Minho-ku, sekali lagi Minho-ku... Selamat datang dirumah aegya...

.

.

.

Dear Yunho-ssi

Lupakan jika kau pernah bertemu denganku Yunho-ssi. Lupakan jika aku pernah hadir. Sekali lagi lupakan Yunho-ssi. Ini terlalu sakit untukku. Jangan membuatku mengharap lebih lagi. Aku tahu itu takkan pernah terwujud... Untuk bersanding denganmu sama saja seperti mengeringkan lautan Yunho-ssi.

Kau sudah memiliki Jaejoong-hyung, kalian saling mencintai.

Itu sudah cukup untukku mundur dari hidupmu. Jangan menghiburku Yunho-ssi. Itu menyakitkan. Hehehe

Jangan khawatirkan menghilangnya aku. Aku sudah memiliki malaikat pelindung sekarang. Jangan merasa terbebani dan bersalah. Kau tidak bersalah. Sama sekali tidak. Dan jangan salahkan takdir.

Bahagiakan Jaejoong-hyung dan bayimu Yunho-ssi. Hilangkan rasa bersalahmu. Lupakan aku. Kumohon lupakan aku. Jangan mencariku karena aku sedang berusaha meraih kebahagiaanku dan bayiku. Kau juga harus bahagia. Sangat bahagia...

Aku takkan melupakan fakta bahwa kau adalah appa anakku. Tapi lupakan bahwa kau appa dari anak ini. Anakmu hanya satu. Anak kalian. Kumohon, dengan sangat...

Terimakasih banyak atas semuanya. Terimakasih banyak.

Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh readerrrrr ini apaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Aish entahlah, baca aja ya :)

aku mau tepar dulu, abis dikecup kokoh MiMi ini :)))


	3. Chapter 3

Jadi, readerdeul, heyyo bawa sequel geje lagi. Dan lagi - lagi angst. Tissue jangan lupa ya readerdeul hihihi.

.

.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

''Minho-ya, kau dimana chagi?'' panggilku pada anak semata wayangku itu. Ini aku Shim Changmin lagi. Author bilang dia sedang dapat mood yang pas, jadi dia bikin sequel lagi hehe. .

.

Yang diatas bukan narasi yang asli #terus mana yang asli? Manaaaaa thoooooor# #author dibekep#

.

.

Haha maaf author sedang kumat dan butuh stress reliever

.

.

.

Original plot, Changmin's POV.

.

.

.

''Minho-ya, kau dimana chagi?'' panggilku pada anak semata wayangku itu. Hai, ini aku Shim Changmin lagi. Aku sedang mengubek seluruh rumah mencari si mungil tampan. Kemana ya anakku itu?

''mmaaaa, ummaaaaa kecoak maaa'' suara Minho menggema, haha anakku suka sekali keliling ruangan mensweeping kecoak. Aku segera menghampirinya dengan perasaan geli.

Hap, kugendong dia, kusingkirkan kecoak yang sudah K.O dilantai.

''Sayang, jangan main kecoak. Kau ini jorok sekali sih.'' ujarku sambil menggigit kecil pipi gembulnya

''Umma, lutttu kecoaknyaaaaaa'' cedalnya

''Ini waktunya bobok siang Minho-ya. Jangan main kecoak lagi''

kubawa Minho kekamarnya lalu kutidurkan dia. Tak begitu lama dia sudah tertidur.

Kriet,

perlahan pintu kamar terbuka.

''Min, keluarlah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan...'' ucap namja gagah itu. Siapa ? Kalian bisa menebakkan? iya, siapa lagi. Namja yang menjeratku berulang kali. Namja yang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Namja yang bertanggungjawab atas Minho. Namja yang 90% fisiknya tercetak ditubuh mungil Minho. Iya, dia appa biologis Minho, Jung Yunho...

''Ne hyung'' aku segera menghampirinya.

Kami berdua menuju ruang keluarga. Disitu sudah ada Jae-hyung menunggu.

Yunho hyung mengecup bibir Jae-hyung lembut.

Nyut, nyeri sekali hati ini. Aku mencoba bertahan demi Minho. Aku sudah mencoba menghapus rasa ini. Ternyata 3 tahun belum cukup.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat ini. Aku cukup tau diri dengan keadaanku.

Mereka kemudian duduk bersebelahan. Akupun menyusul duduk diseberang mereka.

''Ada apa hyung? Sepertinya penting sekali'' tanyaku. Setidaknya aku sudah pintar bermain topeng sekarang. Tidak ada yang tau betapa hebatnya sakit dihatiku ini. Melihat orang yang kau cintai bersanding sangat bahagia dengan pasangannya.

''Orang tua kami akan berkunjung Min...'' kali ini Jae-hyung angkat bicara.

Aku melebarkan mataku . Bagaimana ini? Selama ini mereka tidak pernah berkunjung, kenapa tiba tiba sekali?

''Maka dari itu Min, tolong kerjasama dengan kami, ikuti saja apapun yang kami katakan.'' ujar Yunho hyung

Nyut, nyeri itu lagi

''Baiklah hyung. Tanpa kalian beritahu aku pasti akan tau posisiku. Kalian jangan khawatir. Jam berapa mereka datang?''

''Jam Tujuh Min, sekalian makan malam'' jawab Jae hyung

''Ne, aku kekamar dulu kalau begitu, nanti kalau sudah agak sore aku akan turun membantu menyiapkan makan malam'' ujarku. Segera aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan Minho. Menahan perih dan air mata yang segera menetes ini.

Sesampai dikamar aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mata ini. Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali. Disaat seperti ini aku sangat membenci kata 'tau diri'. Disegala puncak kesedihanku selalu terbatas kata 'tau diri'. Aku selalu menyesali keputusanku untuk ikut hidup ditengah rumah tangga Yunho hyung dan jae hyung. Tapi aku selalu memikirkan masa depan Minho.

Kenapa aku bisa ada disini, itu cerita panjang. Ingatkan dulu aku pernah kabur dengan Minho. Ternyata dengan mudah Yunho hyung menemukanku diapartemen mungilku itu. Rasanya aku sudah bersembunyi ditempat terpencil, tapi masih saja bisa ditemukan.

Saat aku sedang menyusui Minho tiba - tiba Yunho hyung datang dan membujukku dengan begitu hebatnya. Berdalih demi kesejahteraan Minho dia berhasil membuatku setuju dengannya. Dan akhirnya, aku tinggal disini dengannya. Menjalani hidup selama 3 tahun dengan luka menganga dalam hati. Dan tak seorangpun tahu. Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku ini pintar bermain topeng sekarang. Setahu mereka, aku baik - baik saja. Aku mengobati lukaku dengan Minho. Melihat dia bahagia aku jadi lupa dengan lukaku. Senang sekali melihat Minho akrab sekali dengan hyungnya, Moonbin. Putra sah dari pernikahan Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung.

Tak terasa, karena keasikan menangis aku tertidur dilantai.

.

.

.

.

''Umma, kenapa tidul dilantai? Umma bangun, dingin sekali nanti macuk angin''

aku terbangun mendengar celotehan Minho. Aku tersenyum padanya. Tampannya anakku. Mukanya begitu mirip dengan appanya.

''Umma ketiduran sayang, ayo keluar, kau main dengan hyungmu ya. Umma mau membantu Jae umma memasak'' kuraih Minho lalu kugendong dia

''Ne umma. Muaaaah'' jawabnya sembari mencium pipiku. Manisnya putraku ini. Aku tersenyum sendiri

.

.

.

.

''hyung, sudah sampai mana?'' tanyaku pada Jae hyung

''Ini bantu aku memotong sayuran, repot sekali memotong sendiri... Haha'' ujarnya sambil bercanda.

''Ne hyung, tenang saja ada Changmin disini siap membantu hehe'' celotehku

''Min... Maafkan aku atas keadaan ini...'' ucap Jae hyung

''Apa maksud hyung? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan disini hyung, kau tidak salah. Aku tidak merasa dirugikan'' ujarku sesantai mungkin

Setelah itu kami kembali bercanda dan kembali asik memasak. Haha dasar umma - umma.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Meja sudah diatur. Cukup untuk menampung kami dan orang tua hyung berdua. Aku cukup tegang saat ini. Aku merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi malam ini.

''Umma kenapa kita belpakaian lapi cekali?'' tanya Minho memasang puppy eyes, uuuu manisnyaaaaa

''Kita akan kedatangan Kakek dan Nenek sayang'' jawab Yunho hyung sambil meraih Minho dalam gendongannya

''Uuuh? Minho punya Kakek Nenek ya?'' celetuknya

Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung hanya tertawa.

ting toooong ting tooooooong

''Yeobo buka pintunya cepat'' suruh Yunho hyung pada Jae hyung

segera Jae hyung melesat.

Tak begitu lama dia kembali bersama sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tak diragukan lagi adalah orang tua Yunho hyung, karena setahuku tadi Jae hyung bilang orang tuanya sedang ada diJepang dan belum bisa menjenguknya, mereka bilang mungkin lain waktu kepada Jae hyung.

Mereka nampak berbasa basi sebentar. Mereka berpelukan layaknya orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu (memang benar)

''Aigoooo Yunnie-ya Joongie-ya kami merindukanmu...'' ujar Tuan dan nyonya Jung

lagi - lagi atas dasar tau diri aku menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan yang tadi belum dikeluarkan dimeja makan.

Minho dan Moonbin tadi kulihat bersama mereka

''Min, ayo makan'' ajak Jae hyung. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera mengikutinya menuju meja makan. Aku duduk dipaling ujung. Seakan menjauh dari keharmonisan mereka. Aku merasa segan, lebih tepatnya tidak pantas.

Acara makan pun dimulai. Semua tampak tenang hingga nyonya Jung mulai angkat bicara.

''Yun, siapa anak kecil itu?'' ujarnya sambil menatap Minho yang sedang asik makan

''Dia anakku umma, namanya Minho. Jung Minho'' memang semenjak datang kesini, dia memaksaku memakai marga Jung untuk Minho. Aku sangat keberatan, tapi lagi - lagi atas desakan demi Minho kelak aku mengalah.

''Jae, kapan kau hamil lagi? Kenapa tak bilang pada Umma?'' tanyanya lagi

kami bertiga saling bertatapan. Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Firasatku tidak meleset. Akan terjadi hal besar saat ini.

''Halmeoni, Minho ini anak appa dengan Changmin hyung.'' celetuk Moonbin dengan muka polosnya

Aku semakin berdebar. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

Duaaaaag

Yunho hyung tesungkur. Pipinya lebam karena tonjokan keras tuan Jung. Aku terlonjak, kaget. Jae hyung segera menghampirinya.

''Dasar anak bejat! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menikah lagi? Aku tidak menerima menantu lain selain Jaejoong! Kau tau itu!'' teriak tuan Jung

''K..ka..mi tidak menikah tuan.'' ucapku terbata - bata sambil terus menunduk

pyuuuuur

wajahku basah karena disiram air oleh nyonya Jung.

Air mataku meleleh

Minho memelukku ketakutan, Jae hyung segera menyuruh Moonbin membawa adiknya kekamar. Tinggal lah kami para dewasa dalam suasana mencekam.

.

,

.

Kami berpindah tempat diruang keluarga. Tuan dan nyonya Jung duduk dihadapan kami bertiga

''Sekarang jelaskan apa - apaan ini? Kalian mau mempermalukanku? Hah? Lihat kelakuan kalian'' geram tuan Jung . Nyonya Jung tampak diam dan menahan amarahnya. Dapat kulihat urat - uratnya menegang karena emosinya tinggi.

Yunho hyung mulai menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir. Tanpa ditutupi, semuanya. Benar - benar semuanya.

Plakkkkk plaaaaaakkk

Dua tamparan melayang mengenai pipiku Kanan kiri.

Nyonya Jung tadi menyiramku dan sekarang menamparku. Bahkan bajuku belum kering...

Aku... Hanya bisa menahan air mata. Tak sepantasnya aku menangis sekarang.

''Umma !'' teriak Yunho hyung.

''Diam Yun! Jangan membela namja murahan itu!'' teriak Tuan Jung

tesss, aku mengalah pada air mataku. Sakit sekali. Sungguh...

''Dia bukan namja murahan appa!'' balas Yunho hyung. Semakin dia membelaku semakin aku sakit...

''Lalu apa Yun? Kalau bukan murahan kenapa dia mau kau tiduri dan kau ajak tinggal dengan istrimu hah?'' teriak tuan Jung lagi.

''Sudahlah, Yun, Jae kalian uruslah anak kalian itu. Kami ingin bicara dengan namja murahan ini sekarang juga!'' geram Nyonya Jung

Yunho hyung ingin berkelit. Tapi aku segera mengusap lengannya

''Tak apa hyung, mereka pasti ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan namja murahan ini. Kalian pergilah, tidak usah khawatir. Namja murahan ini sudah biasa...'' bisikku padanya

''Min! Kau ini bukan namja murahan!'' teriaknya padaku

Aku hanya tersenyum

''Sudahlah hyung, pergilah. Jangan sampai Moonbin dan Minho mendengar ini semua...'' pintaku

''Jae hyung, jebal, temui mereka hyung'' aku mengiba pada Jae hyung juga.

Akhirnya mereka mengalah dan keluar. Tinggal lah aku disini bersama tuan dan nyonya Jung ini.

''Apa motivasimu tinggal disini pengemis?'' tanya nyonya Jung

deggg, pelupuk mata ini berair lagi

''Yunho hyung memaksaku tinggal disini. Aku juga ingin hidup Minho terjamin'' jawabku sambil menahan isak

''Pergi dari rumah ini namja murahan'' ucap nyonya Jung datar dan meremehkan

''Apa kau tak merasa malu pada mereka. Kau tadi dengar kan? Yang Yunho harapkan itu hanya Minho. Dia menyuruhmu tinggal disini karena kasian saja.'' lanjutnya. Tuan Jung lebih memilih diam saja saking emosinya. Ingatanku kembali pada saat Yunho hyung menceritakan kejadian yang lalu. Dia sempat bilang dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya ingin bertanggungjawab saja.

''Tinggalkan Minho disini, dia akan lebih sejahtera disini'' ujar nyonya Jung lagi

''Tapi dia anakku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dia'' aku lemas, bagaimana bisa seorang umma hidup berpisah dengan aegyanya?

''Kau bilang tadi ingin Minho sejahtera. Aku pastikan Minho akan menderita jika kau membawanya. Aku bisa berbuat apapun namja murahan! Ingat itu!'' teriaknya

plakkk

Dia menamparku lagi pipiku bengkak. Tanpa kusadari tuan Jung berjalan kearahku dan

duaaaaghhh

dia menonjokku. Kurasakan darah mengalir dari hidungku bersamaan dengan air mataku yang menetes.

''Pergi dari hadapan kami. Kami akan pulang sekarang. Akan kualihkan perhatian Yunnie dan Joongie, kau bisa menyelinap ke kamarmu dan berkemaslah. Segera pergi dari sini sebelum besok pagi. Kau ingat! Kalau kau macam - macam, kami bisa berbuat apapun yang kami mau'' ujar tuan Jung sambil mendorongku ke lantai.

Tuhaaaaaaan, ini sangaaat sakiiiiiiit.

''Hiksss hiksss hikssss'' kulihat mereka keluar dari ruang keluarga. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian dan aku segera mengendap masuk kamar dan berkemas. Tak butuh waktu lama, karena barangku sedikit. Setelah selesai. Kusimpan koperku dibawah kasur dan segera membersihkan luka.

.

.

Klek. Kudengar pintu terbuka. Kulihat Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung masuk.

''Minho tidur dengan Moonbin. Dia ngantuk sekali tadi'' ujar Yunho hyung

aku hanya tersenyum.

''astaga Min, mukamu kenapa?'' panik Jae hyung

''hah? Memang mukaku kenapa hyung?'' jawabku sambil cengengesan

''kau tidak dipukul Umma dan Appa kan?'' sambung Yunho hyung dengan wajah cemasnya

''Oh, ini, pasti lebam ya? Hehehe tadi waktu kalian ngobrol sebelum tuan dan nyonya pulang aku naik kekamar, tapi terpeleset, aku memanggil kalian tapi kurasa kalian sedang mengantar mereka kedepan jadi tidak dengar hehehe'' aku tersenyum. Bohonglah terus Min. Haha tidak ada yang lebih pandai bermain topeng selain aku.

''oh, maafkan kami Min... Sakitkah? Lebamnya parah sekali...'' sesal Jae hyung

''aku tak apa hyung. Ini hanya luka kecil. Sudahlah kalian tidur saja. Ini sudah larut. Jam 12 malam waktunya istirahatkan hehe'' usirku lembut

''Jumuseyo Min.'' ucap mereka berdua bersama lalu keluar kamar

''Ne, nado jumuseyo Hyung'' aku membetulkan selimutku tak lupa memasang alarm tepat jam 2. Aku akan segera pergi ke China setelah ini. Dengan uang yang kudapat setelah bekerja menjadi sekertaris Yunho hyung lagi kurasa cukup.

.

.

.

2am

.

.

.

Aku menarik koperku. Lalu mengendap keluar. Menuju kamar Moonbin. Kukecup dahi Moonbin, selama ini dia hanya memanggilku Umma sekali. Dia langsung kutegur, aku merasa tak pantas dia panggil umma. Jadi kusuruh dia memanggilku hyung hingga sekarang.

''Jaga adikmu Binnie-yah'' kukecup lagi dahinya

lalu aku menuju Minho. Kekecupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Kuambil fotonya sembunyi - sembunyi. Aku ingin selalu ingat putra manisku ini. Walaupun aku tau, sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan melupakanku.

''Minho-ya, umma akan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu baby. Jaga diri baik - baik, jangan menyusahkan orang lain. Kau harus menjadi anak pintar sayang...'' sekali lagi kukecupi seluruh wajahnya.

Air mataku tak dapat kutahan lagi... Aku segera meninggalkan kamar mereka. Pelan - pelan aku lalui rumah yang tiga tahun ini menampungku. Manis getir hidup kusesap disini. Aku bertahan dengan cintaku yang mengendap kepada Yunho hyung. Endapan yang sudah entah berapa kilometer panjangnya...

Hingga aku sampai dipintu ini... Pintu yang akan menjauhkanku dari cintaku... Dari Yunho hyung, Minho... Dan semuanya. Kuharap aku akan benar - benar lenyap dari pandangan mereka. Kuharap tidak ada keberuntungan yang membuat Yunho hyung menemukanku lagi. Kuharap mereka bahagia. Kuharap mereka cepat melupakanku.

Aku Menyetop taxi lalu menuju bandara. Aku pesan tiket penerbangan paling pagi ke China via mobile. Jam 4 nanti.

Selamat tinggal semuanya...

Cinta memang tak selalu berakhir indah. Seberapapun air mata kau keluarkan... Cinta hanya berpihak pada garis takdir. Jika kau bukan takdir cintanya... Pelan - pelan kau akan terjauhkan darinya... Sosok yang kau cintai...

.

.

.

.

.

All done readerdeul, no more sequel for this story again. Ini penghabisannya hihihihihihihihih

#maaf bang Changmin, ini cuma fiksi kok. Aslinya kan abang gak segitunya yak#

hihi tebar kecup Mimi-ge lagi :*


End file.
